A Lifetime of This
by itsnotaboutlove
Summary: Evelyn said it would be fun. But Rose thinks differently. Ardeth/OC


"Are we nearly there yet? I don't know how much longer I can stand this heat!"

Rose Harrington shifted in her saddle, holding the reins in one hand while the other played with the enormous sun hat on her head. It mid-day and the sun was high in the sky, burning down upon her porcelain skin. The poor horse she sat on began to whine, stomping his hooves into the sand in protest. It was simply too hot to continue on for the four legged beast.

"We will not reach the camp until sometime tomorrow evening…"

Rose muttered and cursed under her breath, trying to get her horse to move forward. When she finally caught up to her companion, their horses riding side by side, she finally turned and looked at him.

"Ardeth… this is nonsense. I'm starting to think that you are moving slow just to see me suffer!"

Ardeth looked over at her, a small smile gracing his lips. She was clutching the reins tightly in her gloved hand, while the other held onto the brim of her ridiculous hat. The young Brit's fashion sense puzzled him. It was nearly over a hundred degrees in the Egyptian desert, and here she was covering her entire body with fabric.

"I must take into account of our transportation. Surely you do not want to walk the rest of the way?" he asked.

Rose looked at him and then quickly out at the wide, endless space of sand. She felt sick at the thought, walking for miles in her riding boots and endless amounts of fabric she covered herself in.

"No… I just thought.." she started, as the horse came to a standstill.

Rose tugged on the reins, but the horse just stood still. _This cannot be happening!, _she thought, trying to get her horse to move. She could feel the beads of sweat rolling down her back, and the heat radiating off her neck and face.

"OH FOR BLOODY FUCKING SAKE! WHY WONT THIS HORSE MOVE!" she screeched, giving the horse a quick kick on its sides.

The horse let out a angry cry, jumping to its hind legs. Rose let out a cry, as she let go of the reins and tumbled over and down to the ground. When she hit the sand, Rose could've sworn it was fire. The heat went through the thin material of her dress, burning whatever wasn't covered by her corset and knickers. Her riding hat, which fell off and tumbled away in the process, left her red curls exposed and about her head.

"Evelyn said this would be fun!" she cried, as she laid flat on the sand.

As she gazed up at the clear blue sky, her sight blurred by the sun, a hand appeared in front of her view. Using one hand to shield her eyes, she looked to the side and saw Ardeth standing next to her, a smile etched upon his face.

Rose took his hand, scowling at him. "I'm glad you think this is so funny."

Ardeth pulled her up, wrapping his arm around her dainty waist. Rose was brushing the sand off her skirts, when she felt something being placed on her head. She looked up and saw that she was in Ardeth's embrace and very close to one another. Her eyes moved upward and she saw the brim of her purple hat.

"I am sorry, Rose. I don't mean to laugh, it's just amusing to see how you British people react to our lifestyle. I do not for a second however, believe that you thought this would be fun…" he said.

Rose blushed, "Well.. I mean…it is fun. If riding horses is your cup of tea.." she said.

Ardeth looked at her frowning, and she realized how stupid she sounded.

"I mean.. of course it's your thing! You live here and this is how you go from place to place. Maybe I'm overreacting after all the events the last few days. I mean, it's not everyday when you're trying to save your best friends son from an evil bracelet and being chased by little.. tree creatures!" she laughed.

Ardeth chuckled and shook his head, "I will tie your horse to mine. You will ride with me and when we reach nightfall, we can set up camp. I think you are delirious from the heat, Rose" he said.

Nodding she reached up to tie her hat firmly to her head, and pulled her shawl around her shoulders tightly. Watching as Ardeth tied her horse to the other, she walked over slowly standing by his horse. Once he made sure the horses were securely together, Ardeth made his way over to her.

Rose placed one foot into the stirrups; she placed her hand into his and waited for him to help her up into the saddle. When she realized that she was still standing with one foot up, she looked over at him.

"I hope you are not regretting on this journey with me.." he said, worry filling his dark eyes.

Rose was taken back, her green eyes wide with shock. "Oh god no! I wanted this. I chose to go with you and to stay here!" she said

Ardeth nodded and helped her up into the saddle, before climbing up behind her. Grabbing the reins, he pulled back on them and the horses began to trot forward. Rose relaxed against his body, suddenly tired from the days events. Pulling her obnoxious hat off her head, Rose tied the ribbons around her wrist and settled her head against his shoulder.

"I hope you are ready to leave your old life behind. We do not have fancy silk shops and whatever else you had back home with Evelyn. I hope you're alright with that.." he said, as she relaxed against him.

"I am more than ready for that. It's exactly what I want. A lifetime with you and sand in my boots beats wearing corsets and being associated with boring company. All of this is worth it…" she said, a small smile gracing her face.

"Sleep now. I will wake you when it's time to stop…" he said, and Rose nodded in agreement.

Looking at the endless space of sand, Rose closed her eyes and slept.


End file.
